HurricaneStar's Path
by ShallowRiZe
Summary: In this tale told from the great leader of StormClan, HurricaneStar; he speaks of his kithood and how he undergoes his life to get where he is now. Starting as young and innocent Hurricanekit, his starlit path takes a dark turn as things begin to go wrong so suddenly. Will he find his way back to Starclan's side, or will he be dragged down by the claws of the Darkforest? (MY ART)
1. (Character Designs)

**Starting with the first to the last cat appearances in a slight order throughout the story!**

**This will be constantly updated every time a new character is in place or if a design on the character has been changed!**

* * *

**Hurricanestar**: A seal point Siamese cat who represents my real life cat Sammy. Brown tom with black legs, tail, ears, and muzzle with lighter brown underbelly. Sky blue eyes. The leader of StormClan.

**Fluffkit**: A beautiful reddish orange like brown she cat with a white muzzle, white throat and underbelly, white paws, and white tail tip. Green eyes.

**Hawkkit**: A dark brown tom with a thin black stripe on his back, white muzzle, white throat, white underbelly, white paws, white on the bottom of tail, gray tail tip, and gray left paw. Green eyes.

**Eaglekit**: A brown tom with a big black stripe on top of his whole back to the top of his tail. He has a white muzzle, underbelly, tail tip, and throat. He has black paws, with white tips on them. Blue eyes. Mostly represents Hurricanestar most.

**Willowkit**: A gorgeous gray she-cat with a small dark gray stripe on her back, dark gray tail, and dark gray on the bottom half of her legs with white paws. She has a white tail tip, muzzle, throat, and underbelly. Blue eyes

**Sunkit**: A sweet yellow she-cat with a big light brown stripe on her whole back to the tip of her tail, light brown ears. She has a full white muzzle, with throat, white underbelly, and white paws. Green eyes.

* * *

**Snowflower**: A bright white she-cat with black paws, and a black underbelly. Blue eyes.

**Lightningspeed**: A brown tom-cat with a white underbelly, black paws, whole light brown tail, and a light brown stripe down his back. Yellow eyes.

**Rainkit**: A dark gray tom-cat with black stripes. Green eyes.

**Lilykit**: A white she-cat with light gray stripes. Blue eyes.

* * *

**Cloverstream**: A light gray she-cat with a white muzzle, tail tip, and underbelly. Green eyes.

* * *

**Raptorkit**: A light gray tom-cat (Not too light gray.) Blue eyes

* * *

**Below are now the canon Warrior Cat designs from the original books!**

* * *

**Firestar**: An orange, flame pelted tom. Green eyes.

**Graystripe**: A gray tom with a dark gray stripe seen covering his back and tail top. Yellow eyes.

**Cinderpelt**: A dark smoky gray she-cat, with an injured hind leg. Blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

**This story has also been posted on my Quotev account, but I'm debating that I'll be remaking it here, and discontinuing it there. Just in case someone from somewhere has seen this story on Quotev before! **

**Anyways, hope my first story works out!**

* * *

The chilling, cold breeze of the swift wind, howled through the trees one late morning. The leaves rustled to a rhythm while the chirping of the birds created a harmony to go along as the sun's rays shot down onto the earth, warming every inch. Somewhere in the breeze, a sound of scuffling and squeaks echoed through like an army of bats in the walls of a cave. On came a small paw, slamming one down into the ground. She tried to struggle free, but the force pushed her farther into the dirty earth, dust and grass getting into her pelt and mouth as she tried to breathe in what was happening. She kicked lightly with her back paws, making her attacker jump off in surprise, giving her the chance to quickly jump to her feet and launch towards the other cat, pinning him down into the dirt. The cat tried to get free, but her paws repeated his similar process from before and were pushing down on him, making him get weaker and weaker. He kicked, squirmed, and spat, but it was no use.

As seconds went on, he finally got a breath out, speaking his words quickly and full of embarrassment, "Alright! Alright! You win, Fluffkit!" The brown kit still wriggled underneath the more lighter colored kit, her glancing at him and snickering in response to his pleads. "You can get off me now," he spoke grimly afterwards, her paw still sinking down on his cheek.

"Oh sorry, Hawkkit! Guess you just can't handle my skills here," Fluffkit challenged, her rear raised up with her tail lashing to both sides. "But that's understandable for the one who was born _short!"_

With that, a giggling Hawkkit launched up at her, both wrestling around on the sandy earth beneath them, dust and grass  
flinging around as if they dug their claws into the ground to rip it apart. Moments of tussling have passed before a shadow peered down before them, making the two kits freeze and stare back with slight widened eyes, before recognizing the sibling whom had a grin, shaking his head.

"You two seem to be enjoying this little playfight," the taller kit spoke, him puffing out his chest as he looked at his dusty siblings, "but no matter who was better, cause both of you seemed to have done well!" He flicked his ears once he finished, his eyes glistening bright enough to challenge the sun. The two siblings, still remaining in their fighting position, one pinning the other down sideways, took quick glances at each other before slowly expanding smiles on their faces and letting out laughs.

"Aw, thanks Eaglekit," Hawkkit started off, giving his head a quick shake before gently pushing his sister off him, "but I will get back at her one day, and I'll be _extra_ prepared!" Hawkkit turned to face Fluffkit, his front and back legs spreading out in a defensive position, "So watch out!" Fluffkit sneered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head with amusement before she stepped forward towards her other brother, Eaglekit.

"Where the others at, you know? Did they watch our fight?" Fluffkit questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

It only took a moment before Eaglekit gathered his mind back up and answered, "Oh, yeah. They are just sitting right over there-" he turned his head to his right-side, pointing his nose in that direction to reveal two other kits, sitting still beside a short shrub, "they didn't want to interfere, so they examined it from a distance."

Fluffkit huffed a bit keeping her eyes on her two distant siblings, "Oh, they would have been fine to watch up close," she then swung her head to glance at Eaglekit, blinking once before adding, "would have helped them understand how to truly fight like a Warrior!"

Her left ear picked up the sound of a snort, "Hey, we got ears you know!" called out the yellow tinted kit, her tail flinging to both sides and her eyes flickering.

Fluffkit let out a single laugh, "Ha, sorry Sunkit! Guess the truth isn't for everyone!" Fluffkit spoke back, Sunkit rolling her eyes and flicking her tail for the light gray kit next to her to follow. She trotted in front of Eaglekit and Fluffkit, stopping her tracks just a few inches before them.

"We all will hopefully have our chance to prove ourselves when apprenticeship comes!" Sunkit proudly said, almost practically viewing her future before her paws, fighting many warriors and standing tall over their body mounds. Sunkit shook her head when she realized she was just standing there silent with her siblings looking at her. "Oh. Oops, heh." Her sister next to her, Willowkit, looking down to her with a slight confused look.

Eaglekit smiled, "That's just it, Sunkit. Fighting our hearts away to protect the clan is going to be our greatest achievement!" The four other kits purred with agreement and their eyes brightened up with excitement. Eaglekit jumped in again, "And how can we forget that it also includes-" he shifted his eyes quickly back and forth from his siblings, to a distant den that sat on the side of the territory, quietly, "-serving the leader, and possibly becoming deputy!" With that, he turned and dashed off towards the den, the four others hopping to their feet quickly with surprise and began chasing after him, little giggles coming from the large kit group. They followed Eaglekit straight into the den, Hawkkit launching up and tackling him to the ground; the two beginning to tumble around before slamming into a soft surface, making the two struggling kits glance up to see a pair of sky blue eyes, coldly sinking into their flesh like frostbite, making them shiver and squirm backwards with shock.

Eaglekit and Hawkkit stood beside each other, their eyes scanning the figure in front of them as the three other kits charging up behind them froze in their tracks, mocking the brothers shock. The figure slowly moved up, his eyes blinking before speaking, his heavy voice echoing off the walls of the den like thunder, "_Now, what's this?_" The starting off silent group of kits began to mumble and stutter a bit, trying to find their voices and slightly lowered their heads to hang down in shame before hearing the voice continue on, "_My kits playfighting without me?_" The kits glanced up quickly before his large paw softly tapped over Eaglekit and Hawkkit to their sides, them letting out laughs while their sisters sighed in relief.

The cat stepped forward, showing himself: his broad shoulders flexing with every step and his eyes bright enough to even make the remains of stars in Starclan become jealous. He had a mighty smile placed on his face as his five young kits chanted and circled around him, bounding against his legs and trying to jump over him. Hawkkit became the first one to speak, "Dad! Or, no-no wait. Our _fierce_ leader, Hurricanestar!-" his father seen off to the side, grinning with amusement, "-we are here to serve you, thus making you create the decision of your deputy." Hawkkit ended off with a bow, his movement being nice and soft.

Hurricanestar brushed his tail over the head of Hawkkit, "Oh you guys are some troublemakers-" he teased, before sitting himself down, the five kits quickly finding their places to sit around him, "-but in reality, becoming deputy is a future privilege you will have to earn." The kits raised their ears up as they listened closely.

Willowkit spoke up in question, "How can one build their way to that point though?"

Hurricanestar looked at his daughter, slowly thinking of a way to explain to the young kits without going into confusing detail, "Well-" he started off, his tail flicking, "most of the time, leaders choose their deputy when they gain a good friendship, a good trust in them. Knowing that they are worthy enough to serve by their side; enough to take the leadership after their own passing or retirement." The kits all smiled, giving quick glances at each other before looking up at their father once more. "But, becoming leader, well even simply becoming deputy, is a great responsibly that you would have to vow to control. You all are quite young to even understand some things yet, but soon enough, you all will become what you want to be." He smiled a bit more before ending off, "All kits have dreams, yet only some are able to accomplish that."

Sunkit was the first to have her eyes lighten up, "Like how we wish to be warriors!" Her siblings all purred and blinked in agreement. She then turned to her father, "What about you, dad? Were you capable of dreaming of becoming leader and even having your own clan when you were a kit?"

Hurricanestar sat there frozen at the mention of his kithood, his mind flooding. Many memories of his past all piled up into one before he snapped back to the present, feeling as if his life flashed before his eyes. He spoke up after clearing his throat, "Eh, actually. I didn't have the option to dream when I was young." His kits had their eyes on him, some even widening to his words. "I- never really wanted to be anything special, anything more. But some events led me to believe I would not_ ever_ be able to dream, that I was forced to live a certain way whether I liked it or not..." He blinked a bit, his ears slightly moving down before he felt a soft, tiny paw rest upon his.

"Dad," Eaglekit meowed, Hurricanestar glancing down at him, "what happened during your past? Before you became who you are now?" Concern filled in the eyes of Eaglekit, his siblings sharing the same expressions of pity.

Hurricanestar kept his eyes down, before silently speaking forward, "You guys wish to know?-" all five kits nodded, their heads moving in sync before Hurricanestar grinned, "Alright. It wont hurt to share. But promise me that you are strong enough to handle some things," he paused before joking along, "and not blaming me for nightmares!" The kits giggled for a few moments before nodding their heads once again, giving Hurricanestar the approval to start, "Right then-" he finally moved to lie himself down, his paws tucking under his thick, soft coat, "lets just start this off with saying that _you shouldn't fear tragedy at which you witness; fear the outcomes it unravels, then learn, and become stronger from it_."

* * *

**Well, here was the prologue to the on-going story diving into HurricaneStar's past and his journey to where he is now!**

**Hopefully it was a good first impression, but I'm open to helpful criticism so go ahead and leave a like, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Note: This chapter was made long ago and was slightly edited recently! So hopefully it don't seem too degrading from my previous chapter!**

**Anyways, here is the start, the now told beginning of HurricaneStar's kithood! **

* * *

The whispering like sound of the breezy wind howled through the air, chilling the pelts of the many mammals that hid in the forest. The sun that began peeking through the horizon, finally lifted up tall and touched the sky, giving out a beautiful relief of warmth in the air. The relaxing song of a bird nesting in a tree, the rushing sound of the fast stream, and the quiet whirling wind mixed together to make a peaceful ambience of the forest. The perfect forest afternoon.

Then, without paying attention, a swift blow to the side knocked him off his paws, and he fell on his side to the sandy ground with a hard thud. A dark, cold shadow of a figure grew over him and covered every part, making the rays of the sun beam away like an eclipse. The big figure was standing over him with a lashing tail, holding its paw to his neck, keeping him pinned down.

"Ha! If you wish to be a warrior when you grow up, you better stop staring off into the forest, daydreaming, and start fighting back!" Squeaked an annoyed, mocking voice as she stood over him. She lifted her paws off him, backed away, then she lunged again at him again, claws sheathed, and rolled him over on the ground.

He pushed the female kit off of him with both his front and back legs, gentle enough to not hurt her but enough to throw her off to the side, and stood up on his legs. He shook the dust off his fur, it spraying to different directions and disintegrating in the air, and prepared for a defense move when he noticed a bigger cat run in front, and stood between the two, them glancing up at it with confusion but concern, sounds becoming silent for a moment.

"Now-now you two. You can practice later. It's time for you guys to come into the den and eat with your brother. He is waiting for you." The sweet amused voice spoke. Her bright white fur gleamed with the sun, and her black paws and underbelly was darker than night time itself. Her blue eyes shifted from the two, back and forth, like she was deciding to choose what kind of prey she wants first. Hurricanekit and Lilykit exchanged glances before Lilykit shook her head and turned to the direction of her mother, her eyes squinting.

"Aww, Rainkit can wait! Me and Hurricanekit are practicing to become warriors when we grow up!" The little kit said, with her tail held high with confidence, Hurricanekit snorting a bit as Lilykit shot a glare to him.

"You can play later. Lilykit, Hurricanekit, kits come now. It is time to eat some snacks for now." The soft mother spoke, and she padded away from the two, twitching her tail for them to follow, and she slid back into a den behind her.

Hurricanekit heaved a sigh, and heard Lilykit pad up to him, "We can continue our practicing later. I'll get you next time." Her eyes filled with annoyance and she padded away behind her mother towards the nursery, and she disappeared inside it, her tail twitching was the last thing seen before her body disappeared inside. Hurricanekit heaved another, big sigh, and padded behind, heading towards the den.

_Just a normal, average day for me. _Hurricanekit thought. His paws lightly skidded to a halt when he reached inside of the nursery. He stood where he was and lifted his nose to taste the fresh scent of other kits and juicy prey. His ears pricked up when he heard a '_mrow'_ coming from the back of the bright lit up den, and saw the white pelt of his mother. Hurricanekit stalked over to her, and sat beside her, his tail swinging to tuck his paws underneath. He saw Lilykit walking up to him with Rainkit and the kit flicked his tail over Hurricanekit's head.

The kit mewed, "Heh, hey little brother, where were ya? I was sitting here starving my tail off." There was a hint of amusement in his voice but with some annoyance as always, which always made Hurricanekit roll his eyes.

Hurricanekit stood up and spoke, "Me and Lilykit were just practicing like warriors. Sorry that you had to wait a bit, we wouldn't have known." Hurricanekit turned over his normal voice and began to smile, "Don't be a stick in the mud!" Hurricanekit purred playfully.

Rainkit mewed amusingly his eyes squinting with a grin, but still sounded as if someone made dirt on his prey. Hurricanekit flicked his ear when they passed by, and he twisted around to spot a small mouse on the ground. Fresh and warm. Clean.

Hurricanekit crouched down in a hunter's crouch, and slowly stepped forward, closing in on the limp prey. He felt as light as air when his paws slowly touched the ground in the den. He stopped where he was, staring off at the prey as if he was waiting for it to not take notice of him. Then in a heartbeat, he unsheathed his claws and sprinted towards the piece of prey, and snatched in his paws. He playfully threw the prey around, and scratched it like he was fighting a bigger animal.

He felt something grasp around his neck, and drag him away from the prey. He squirmed like a worm as the cat carried him and set him down, the world feeling like it was spinning. Hurricanekit shook his fur, using his paws to smooth out his fur, and quickly turned to face the bigger cat, fluffing his tiny, soft fur. He examined the cat, trying to figure out who he was.

Hurricanekit stared at his yellow eyes, and the tom purred, "What a brave little hunter you are. But make sure not to tear up the prey, and not run into queens and other kits." The brown cat slowly blinks with comfort in his eyes, "I knew one of you would have the same brave thoughts like I did when I was young."

Hurricanekit's mother padded up to the tom and softly mewed, "He has the same adventurous ways like you, Lightningspeed." She touched her nose to his and purred happily.

Lightningspeed spoke proudly, "Welp, at least I know where he gets it from." He held his tail high with pride, Snowflower snickering off to the side.

Hurricanekit pricked his ears, and stepped forward to the big tom. "Woah.. you sure are tall-" his eyes moved up and down, examining the different features on the tom "He isn't a rogue, right mom?" He squeaked.

Snowflower and Lightningspeed both together purred as if they were harmonizing with the sounds of the forest. Snowflower spoke first, "Honey, this is your father, Lightningspeed.

Hurricanekit's eyes glistened as he looked to the larger cat and he stepped up to Lightningspeed, pressing his pelt against him purring. Lightningspeed purred along with him, he tail swaying slowly. Hurricanekit lifted up from his father, and out of the corner of his eye, noticed the mouse lying still on the den floor, making him pad away towards the mouse, pick it up and hold it high proudly in his jaws. Snowflower and Lightningspeed both '_mrowed'_ with a slight, quiet laughter, and Snowflower flicked her tail to tell Hurricanekit that he can try a piece. Hurricanekit set the mouse down, and felt someone come up to him.

Lilykit and Rainkit both giggled, "A brave hunter, huh? It was already dead! And you had to get picked up from dad!" They teased. Hurricanekit felt hot under his pelt, but just realized they were picking on him, trying to get in his pelt, but he wouldn't let it get to him much. He bent down and took a bite of the tasty prey, licking his mouth afterwards each time he ate. He felt fur beside him, and saw Rainkit take the mouse quickly and within the next moment, sped off to the left side of the den with it. Hurricanekit jumped up with a sudden shock and chased him around to get back the prey.

"It's mine now, Hurricanekit! You want it back? Better come get it then!" Rainkit giggled. He ran along in the den, his speed increasing with every stride and even running into the other kits and queens, including making a younger kit fall over. The kit squeaked and whimpered afterwards, its own mother leaning over to comfort it. Hurricanekit kept his pace after the ongoing Rainkit, his eyes squinting as he ended up passing the whining kit, its mother glaring at him and his brother. Hurricanekit forced an embarrassed smile, but kept after Rainkit. Rainkit swerved in different directions, trying to get Hurricanekit off his tail, but the tom not even budging. Rainkit growled, noticing that he saw his mother, watching with shock on her face. Rainkit sneered, looking back to see if Hurricanekit was still chasing him, before going in the direction towards his mother, Hurricanekit not far behind.

Before Snowflower opened her mouth, Hurricanekit chased the snickering Rainkit through, and within a few seconds, his focus on his brother stopped when he bumped into Snowflower's side, making her slightly trip over. Hurricanekit paused where he was, and stood frozen, panting as he noticed Rainkit pad over with his tail held high and being noticeably tired aswell. Rainkit opened his eyes to see an angry flare in Snowflower's eyes, and he slowly lowered his tail, and scraped the ground slowly with his paw, looking down at them.

She snapped, "_Please_, you guys. We are in the nursery at the moment while others are trying to eat and rest. You _need_ to be alot more careful when you are playing in here, okay? You nearly knocked down that young kit-" she flicked her tail over to where the kit lay, squealing in sadness while its mother cleaned him, glaring at Rainkit. Then she faced Hurricanekit, "- and you nearly knocked me off my paws, and into another cat! _Please be careful!_ Now sit down and share you guys."

Hurricanekit nodded his head and slowly padded over to Rainkit, who was now off and slowly eating the mouse. Hurricanekit quietly spoke to him, "Maybe you, me and Lilykit can share the mouse. You can eat part of it, I can-"

"No! I'm not going to share with you!" Rainkit quickly spat, "You made _me_ get in trouble! Why would I want to share with you! I'm going to Lilykit, cause maybe she deserves a share!" He picked up the mouse, and stalked to Lilykit, who was glaring at Hurricanekit nodding her head at Rainkit as if she was highly agreeing with him.

Hurricanekit felt disappointment welling up in him, as he realized that if it wasn't for Rainkit, the situation wouldn't have started! He hissed in the back of his mind, _'My_ fault!? _Got him in trouble?!_' They could have been sharing instead of Rainkit coming up and stealing it! But Hurricanekit kept the thought in his mind, trying not to start another argument.

He laid down on his belly and rested his head down, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother pad up to him. She sat herself down next to Hurricanekit with her tail touching his shoulder.

She sighed softly and sweetly said, "Please don't take it to heart my sweet. Rainkit just needs to learn to grow up to become a big tom and have manners. He will learn sometime. And so will you as well." She paused, and she stroked her tail against Hurricanekit's fur, making him slowly grow happier and confident of what she told him. "That's the point in growing up. Being a kit _is_ one of the _best_ parts of your life, but so is growing up to be a strong warrior to take care of your clan. You don't choose _to_ grow up, but you do need to choose the _way_ you grow up."

Hurricanekit saw sympathy in her eyes as she spoke to him, and he smiled at the thought as she looked at him with soft, blue eyes. "Thanks mom. That feels better to know that." He pressed against his mother's side and purred, "It even feels better to know that Rainkit can be a complete mousebrain at times!" He giggled.

Snowflower smiled and laughed quietly with her kit. She stood up and brushed past Hurricanekit, flicking her tail for him to follow. Hurricanekit jumped up on his paws, and followed his mother out of the den. The bright light of the sun, caught into his eyes, making him blink a few times, adjusting them into the light. When the light soothed into his vision, a beautiful scenery of the camp showed. He was surprised to see all the cats he knew walking around, doing their warrior duties.

Hurricanekit waved his tail when he saw Graystripe walking past him, and saw Graystripe nod his head back at him. Hurricanekit followed his mother again to a pile full of fresh, and warm pieces of prey.

She purred to Hurricanekit, "Here is what the clans like to call, the fresh-kill pile. It is where the warriors and apprentices go to set down their catches and then the prey gets served out to the clan. I don't think Firestar would mind if you just take a small mouse from the pile."

Then, the name hit Hurricanekit right in the head. _Firestar? Firestar is the leader of my clan! Man, I would kill to meet him!_ At the moment of the thought, he saw a flash from beside, as bright as fire. His heart began to race as he saw the fire stalking towards him. He turned his head to face it, but quickly noticed it wasn't a fire, it was a cat!

"I don't think a kit taking a mouse would hurt." The voice spoke. The flame pelt of the cat made the sun itself look dim! Before Hurricanekit could speak, the flame colored cat purred, "Help yourself little kit. Maybe one day you can learn how to run with your fellow clanmates."

Hurricanekit's jaw felt as is dropped to the ground at the sight of this cat, but he just nodded his head, and said, "Thank you! I believe you are Firestar, right? Man, that's so cool to meet you!" He bounced from his paws in a quick joyful manner, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Firestar purred with amusement at Hurricanekit, but then Firestar froze. Hurricanekit tilted his head in confusion, as Firestar stared blankly at Hurricanekit's eyes. Hurricanekit kept his gaze, but wondered what Firestar was doing. It was strange to see the leader stare at him as if he was the tastiest looking piece of prey in the world. Firestar kept his gaze on Hurricanekit's and twitched his tail as if he was dreaming something. But what was it?

Firestar mumbled something very quietly as he stared, still his tail twitching. Hurricanekit finally having a nerve to speak, asked, "Did you say something?"

Firestar replied slowly with a hint of concern, "No, it was nothing." Without speaking again, he turned around and padded towards Lightningspeed, like what a deputy would do if they needed to report to their leader. It was like he saw something within Hurricanekit, something that couldn't really be explained. Hurricanekit tilted his head to the side again.

Leaving Hurricanekit in a pile of confusion, Lilykit stormed towards the group of cats and hissed out loud in shock and disbelief, "What!? You got Firestar to talk to you for no reason! How come me and Rainkit didn't get a chance too!? Man, of course it's you first!" Hurricanekit, getting even more confused, spun around and fluffed his tail out in anger.

_Ha! To even think that they are a moon older than me, and are going to be apprentices in another moon!_

"Yeah, since he is the youngest, _he_ has to get the most _attention_." A mocking, angry voice of Rainkit hissed from not far. His eyes burned into Hurricanekit's, as he stared back in even more shock.

_What are they doing?! Why are they both agreeing at being jerks to me every time I do something they can't?!_

Snowflower, Lightningspeed and Firestar hurriedly padded up to the kits, and Snowflower yowled, "Rainkit, Lilykit! What has gotten into you! He is not getting the most attention, it is _you guys_ who are putting attention to yourselves! Leave your brother alone and don't be angry if he just so happens to speak to Firestar! You will get your chance!" Without waiting for a reply, Firestar twitched his tail for Lightningspeed and Snowflower to follow him. They padded away from the kits, only leaving Hurricanekit, Lilykit, and Rainkit together.

Rainkit and Lilykit exchanged glances, then glared at Hurricanekit with jealousy in their eyes. Rainkit looked like he was going to start an argument, with Hurricanekit bracing himself for defense, but Lilykit swished her tail at Rainkit. She quietly whispered to Hurricanekit with a hint of annoyance, but apologetic, "I'm sorry I guess," and they followed each other back into the nursery.

Hurricanekit flattened his ears, and then without warning, he unsheathed his claws, yowled angrily, and smacked a small pebble, making it fly in the air and hit a tree near him. He stormed off into the middle of the territory, staring off into the ground as he trotted along it. Not paying attention, his paw slid randomly on the dusty ground, and he fell over with a squeal. He groaned angrily as he pushed his arms up and stood back up on all four paws. He twitched his ears as he heard slight laughter from the apprentices that were watching him from a distance.

Hurricanekit turned around and saw the apprentices from far and yelled out to them, "Would it be funny if it happened to you? I bet not!" He turned back to where he was coming with the bewildered apprentices behind. As Hurricanekit marched towards the nursery, he felt bad, guilt building up in him for snapping at the apprentices just for laughing for fun at him. It probably was funny, and he possibly would have laughed too if he saw a kit trip. But, it was just so sudden; not the right moment.

He stopped where he was, sighing, and turned around to say something to apprentices. To apologize for getting angry at them for nothing even that important. Then, as he began walking, out of nowhere, a loud sound came from behind him. He twisted his head to see what was going on, but quickly something smashed through the barrier outside the territory, and then straight passed Hurricanekit, making him fall straight to the ground dizzy. The world began to spin as he fell, and he pushed himself up, to see what was happening.

He shook his fur angrily, and looked forward to see the cat that knocked him down like prey, and not only saw the cat, but with something trailing behind him. It dripped from his pelt like rain on a tree branch.

Hurricanekit's heart stopped when the scent filled his nose as he noticed this scent when he was a lot younger, when he stepped on a thorn. The sticky, warm smell of fresh blood.

He froze as he heard the screeching of cats, gathering around the bloody warrior, with Firestar and Cinderpelt dashing through the crowd to get to him. Hurricanekit ran up forward to have a close up to what was going on, but he felt something grasp him from behind. He smelt the sugary scent of his mother as she picked him off the ground, and kept him in her jaws.

"Hurricanekit, honey. I know you are going to be an apprentice soon, and have to learn about injuries, but this is a serious one, and I don't want you to see." She spoke.

"Dogs! L-lots of them! D-dogs, heading towards the territory! They- they are just a-as vicious as the dogs before! The ones t-th-that killed Bluestar!" The cat stuttered, screeching. Surprised and worried gasps came from the cats from the crowd, with Firestar standing close with his ears pricked up in shock.

The cat tilted to his side, and his body slammed the ground with his tail twitching.

"Get him to the medicine den now, Cinderpelt! Now! Everyone, keep a lookout! We don't know anything yet, we need to-" Firestar cut himself off when a strong scent invaded the air. Full of angry hisses, followed by a disgusting loud sound of an unexpected angry animal.

Hurricanekit heard his mother growl deeply as she kept her hold to him. Hurricanekit turned his head at the edge of the territory, viewing something he hasn't ever seen, but something that would traumatize him for as long as he lives. He saw the giant beast, with slimy drool, slipping from its mouth, with savage white teeth, burning red eyes, and a nasty scent to it.

It took a step toward the cats, then with a flick of the dog's tail, two other giant dogs behind it dashed out into the territory after the clan cats. Spit and fur everywhere as the dogs and cats began fighting viciously. The sound of yowling and growling, hissing and snarling, spitting and snapping split through the air like fire.

Hurricanekit's ears filled of the chaos, making his heart pound heavily at the thought of what could be happening to the beloved clan he grew to know.


	4. Chapter 2

Hurricanekit struggled in his mother's jaws as she dashed through and straight into the nursery with great speed. She quickly set Hurricanekit down- his paws starting to slow its flailing, next to his two siblings, and frantically looked in the direction of the entrance to the den, her eyes swarmed with horror.

Lilykit shifted her paws, her eyes glimmering with terror as she open her jaws and squeaked, "Mom?! What's going on outside? Is dad okay? Is-!"

"Lilykit!" Snowflower quickly meowed, "Quiet! We need to stay in here and not get up. Stay behind me, and _don't _move or make a sound!" Snowflower sped over and laid herself down by the three panicking kits, quickly tucking her tail over them and began to unsheathe her claws, her eyes staying still and not leaving the entrance to the den. The other queens and kits began to stir in the den, getting to hiding spots, and hiding their kits in safe areas, preparing for the dogs incase they storm in like bees.

The sound of the screeching cats outside, began to start up suddenly in the nursery, with Lilykit being the first kit to squeal terrifyingly. Hurricanekit rested his tail on her shoulder to calm her down, but she stared forward at the entrance of the nursery, hissing and spitting.

Hurricanekit turned his head at the entrance of the nursery, and saw not only a bleeding warrior, but a blood-thirsty dog, slamming its jaws down on the cat, tossing it around like a toy, droplets of blood flinging in different directions. Hurricanekit gasped in horror, and shrunk down, covering his eyes with his paws, trying to not see what kind of dangerous disaster was happening to his clan.

He choked up the words, "S-Starclan, please help us!" and he began shivering like a hairless cat in the winter. He peeked through his paws, and lunged up on his feet, shock and horror tensing up inside him. His mother Snowflower started to spit aloud, and he saw the bloody muzzle of the dog, sticking in the nursery, sliding its front paw inside to take a step in, its eyes hungry for more.

Hurricanekit puffed out his tail, and hissed behind his mother. The other queens, noticed the dog, and began to herd their kits together near the back of the den. Hurricanekit felt the terror stab through him as if the dog snatched him up and began tearing at him. He just couldn't imagine or even process that thought correctly.

It wasn't too long until the dog took another step in the nursery, its paws slowly inching towards Snowflower as if she was the first target. Snowflower yowled angrily, and the dog paused, baring its teeth in a growl. Hurricanekit saw the world twisting and turning around him, imagining his mother getting lunged at, and torn by the dog, her white fur flying around the nursery along with blood splattering on the walls of the den, and himself being next. Hurricanekit shook the thought from his head, cause only those thoughts will make everything worse.

Hurricanekit closed and squeezed his eyes closed, ready for the pain to just sink into his back, but an ear-splitting caterwaul surged through the air making his heart beat, and his eyes shot right open, to see the his father, Lightningspeed charge in front on the dog, blocking the dog's path to the queens. The dog took its focus off the queens, and onto Lightningspeed. Snowflower, the other queens and kits stared at the two in shock, as Lightningspeed slashed his claws at the face of the dog.

The lager animal let out a sudden yelp as blood guzzled down from its muzzle. Lightningspeed had the chance to dash to the dog's side, and drag his claws through its flesh, opening a large, bloody wound. The dog twist its head quickly to grab Lightningspeed, but he already jumped away from it, and onto the other side. He ran underneath the dog, lunged up at its throat, and sank his teeth down. The dog began to cry out, tossing its head back and forth to throw off Lightningspeed, but the cat kept his jaws clamped down.

Hurricanekit was just too shocked to think or say anything. His jaw wide with surprise at how brave his father was; how much of a true warrior he was! _How did he know how to fight a dog like this? He is risking his life for us!_

His thought was cut off when he saw his father fly through the air, and land on his four paws, with blood trickling down his back as his body motioned up and down to indicate his tired panting. He lashed his tail, and stepped forward to the dog, noticing the drool on its mouth mix in with its own blood as it held its tongue low, teeth still raised in a snarl.

Lightningspeed hissed at the dog, "Leave my family alone you savaged, flea-ridden, dirt-eating slug!" Lightningspeed, jumped forward once, startling the dog, making it step back. The queens all looked up with shock.

Then, something Hurricanekit never expected to happen; he heard the dog bark back at Lightningspeed, "You little disgusting rat! Why risk your own self for these others!" Hurricanekit's jaw dropped, "So step away, you don't want to see what happens next!" The dog, snapped its jaws, and began to slowly turn and charge towards Snowflower. Snowflower wrapped her tail tightly around Hurricanekit, Lilykit, and Rainkit, squeezing them together, and she hissed challengingly.

Lightningspeed dashed in front of the dog, making it almost tip over surprised. Lightningspeed yowled, "This is my family, and my clanmates! Leave now, cause I promise you, I know more than what you can fit into your pea-sized brain!"

Hurricanekit giggled a little. '_What a dumb dog! Him calling my dad a rat was a mistake! My dad will shed his fur off!'_ Then, something shocking popped into Hurricanekit's head like a bullet. '_How did I understand what the dog said?! How does my dad know as well?! Did his ability to talk to dogs come down to me!? Did-'_

Hurricanekit gasped, leaving his thoughts of understanding the dog to fade away when he saw the dog launched itself at Lightningspeed, wrapping its jaws around his back and throwing him against the wall of the den. Hurricanekit, without hesitating even the slightest, took a step forward spat at the dog his eyes squinting down angrily. Snowflower was stunned, her tail puffing out as she felt her son squeeze free from her tail. The dog twisted his head and the fire that was burning in his eyes sunk into Hurricanekit's. Hurricanekit tried not to hide his fear, but seeing the huge, blood-thirsty dog glaring at him close, eye to eye, made the fur on his pelt stand.

The dog snarled one more time, and opened its jaws, ready to snap the kit in half like a twig. Hurricanekit lifted his paw up, and closed his eyes, preparing, but then, a flash came between them. Hurricanekit slowly opened his eyes before catching the glimpse of his father sinking his claws into the top of the dog's eyes. The dog flung its head up with an angry howl; he kept his claws slowly sinking and slicing through the dog's eyes, the familiar crimson liquid spewing from the cuts.

Lilykit's squeal got Hurricanekit's attention, "Mom! Are you going to help dad, or are you going to stand here, and watch him get torn up by that dog?! Are you cra-"

"Lilykit! Your father knows this kind of fighting," her voice cracked a little, more with fear, "don't try to think that he will be torn apart! Our clan had issues with dogs' once before! And, even if I did go to help him, you guys will be clear in sight, and the dog has a better chance to target defenseless kits! The dog won't hesitate on that opportunity!" Snowflower snapped. Lilykit opened her mouth to protest, but Snowflower covered her mouth with her tail.

A loud yip echoed in the air, making Hurricanekit's ears pound with annoyance. _Disgusting demon mutt._ He saw the dog, bleeding slightly from his neck holding his tail between his legs. The dog stood where he was not moving. Hurricanekit purred, sneering with relief.

Lightningspeed hissed, "Get out, and stay away!" He slightly moved forward fast to make the dog step back. The dog's now sliced eyes widened at what had just happened, and then lowered his head to admit his defeat.

The dog finally turned itself around, and snarled, "Stupid cats! Consider yourselves lucky!" and dashed out of the den leaving the queens and kits to finally stand up safely. Lightningspeed sat himself down, panting with exhaustion, thin streams of blood flowing down the sides of his body like a creek, but held his head high with great satisfaction of winning his battle. Snowflower, Lilykit, Rainkit, and Hurricanekit ran up to him proudly.

Snowflower pressed against him, holding her tail around his, "Lightningspeed! You saved all of us!" She purred, rubbing her head next to his a couple more times before continuing on worriedly, "Are you okay? Maybe you should see Cinderpelt." She wrapped her tail around Lightningspeed in another attempt of calming him from the battle.

He panted, " '_Phew' _I'm f-fine. Just surprised that this happened. I'm just stuck on how the dogs even got here, and out of their two-leg nests." He was sitting low, staring down at his paws, showing his chest rise up and down, slow and steadily.

Hurricanekit purred, "Dad, and I'm still trying to figure out how you just completely beat that dog! And where did you learn dog language? And the dog even replying to you like an ignorant mouse!"

Lightningspeed turned his head slowly to Hurricanekit and replied, "Y-you understood the dog as well?" His eyes showed a glimpse of concern, "Heh, I knew my ability to talk to dogs would rub off somewhere."

Hurricanekit tilted his head, '_Dog talking abilities can be passed down? But how is that even possible?!_' He kept the thought to himself and reply with, "Yeah, its a cool thing isn't it? We can now know what those dung-eating rats say!"

Lightningspeed shot up his head, and ran to the entrance of the nursery without question, Hurricanekit being left behind with a bewildered expression drawn on his face. He peeked outside, then quickly threw his head back inside. "They are still fighting them out there! We need to get the kits out of here, and find them someplace far and safe." He padded up to Snowflower, "I'll stay and help my clanmates. Take the kits towards Riverclan's border. There was no dog scent there from what I believe. And if you hear anything suspicious, get away from there quickly, head up to an old broken tree at the edge of the forest , and don't get back to the camp unless I find you there and take you back."

Snowflower shifted her paws anxiously and sadly set her tail on the ground, "Lightningspeed, please you can't! You might get killed, and I would need you! If you are injured, the kits and queens would be stuck there without knowing to come back-!"

Lightningspeed quickly cut her off, "Snowflower, this is what a warrior in a clan is about. If I don't go out there, our clanmates could all get killed off, and what would be left of Thunderclan. An extra set of paws can do so much and be just as helpful. I was born to become a warrior, and fulfill the dream of what I was born with, I have to make this dream worth more than expected." He touched his nose to hers and purred, "Trust me on this. I promise you that I'll find you, and get you home when all this is over."

Snowflower nodded in agreement, "Okay, Lightningspeed. I can't hold you back on what you were meant for. Go and save the clan. Kits, everyone, let's go to the border, and wait." She twitched her tail for everyone to follow. They began to trot to the exit with Snowflower in the lead. She stopped at the exit, and Lightningspeed took the front. He made sure no dog was paying attention to them leaving. He looked side to side, keeping his eyes on the dogs.

Without taking his eyes off them, he twitched his tail, and the queens carrying their kits ran quickly out of the den, and through the barrier. Snowflower nodded her head quickly to Lightningspeed and whispered, "Come kits, this way. Stay behind me." She ran along out of the border.

Hurricanekit turned his head to the left to get one last view of the camp. He saw two dogs fighting with the warriors. Cats were jumping on top of them, biting and clawing. Dogs snapping their jaws, attempting to break the cats apart, and the angry faces of the apprentices snarled at the great beasts, lashing their claws, striking them in the faces. A dog snapped its jaw one a warrior, grasped it by its back, and shook its head side by side, blood flying. Hurricanekit shut his eyes for a split second, feeling his heart pound with fear, making him turn away. He kept following his mother, only listening to the sounds of the fighting behind him.

He caught up with his mother who slowed down for him, and they charged along with the other kits and queens, and headed down to the border stream of Riverclan. Hurricanekit began to slow down when they reached the stream. His mother and siblings were panting, them finally reaching up and close to the flowing water, and dipping their muzzles in to gather up a gulp of the fresh water.

Snowflower looked up and around her, making sure that no other dog so happened of seen them, and followed, but she only saw the afternoon, green-leaf forest. She spoke aloud, "Is everyone here? You guys okay?" There was slight murmurs of replies of the queens, and the squealing of terrified kits.

With a flash, a light gray pelted she-cat stalked through the crowd of cats and came up to Snowflower. "Hello, sister." She dipped her head to Snowflower and purred, "Thank Starclan your mate came and told us where to go. I wouldn't want my kits to be trapped in a camp full of savage dogs."

Snowflower purred back a reply to her sibling, "I know, Cloverstream. Let's just hope more that they can fight off those dogs, and get us before the sun sets, even though we have a long day to go through, but we never know how long we could wait." She turned her head away, glancing at the ground for a split second, her eyes filling with worry, before turning to face the majority of the others and spoke aloud, "Everyone, get comfortable just in case, we won't know how long we will stay." She looked back at her sister, who was looking down at a small plain gray kitten beside her. She flicked her tail and softly in a kind voice, said, "Why don't you go and play with another kit to pass time." The little kitten nodded and stalked away from her.

As Snowflower and Cloverstream talked, Hurricanekit came up walked over to the stream, and looked down at his reflection in the water. He noticed his siblings were splashing around in the water, acting like Riverclan apprentices practicing water fight moves. He looked back into the water, and noticed another figure come up and stood right next to him.

Hurricanekit jumped back in surprise with a squeak, and looked at the kit. The plain gray kitten spoke, "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! My mother told me to go talk to someone." The kit shifted his paws with a greeting, his blue eyes glimmering, "Anyways Hurricanekit, how have you been, and how was your day? Besides of what is happening at the camp right now, eh heh." He ended with an awkward laugh, his eyes quickly shifted to the side and back to the Siamese kit.

Hurricanekit tilted his head and replied, "I- guess I can say it is just, well, _another day_." He looked down for a split second, before looking back up to face the light colored kit. "And how do you know my name? I never seen you in the nursery or even met you before."

The gray kitten waved his tail with amusement and giggled, "Silly, how do you not know me! I'm your cousin! Name's Raptorkit!"


	5. Chapter 3

Hurricanekit sat himself down again after the shock, his fur still a bit ruffled and messy, and meowed, "Oh, hey Raptorkit. I never seen you before, sorry though." Hurricanekit blinked, his eyes glancing down at his paws before continuing on, moving his head back up to look at his now introduced cousin, "Even though I should have noticed during these moons." Hurricanekit kneaded his paws embarrassed, his ears flicking up and down at the same time.

Raptorkit purred, "Oh, don't worry. I seen that you have two annoying siblings that hold off on your paws, eh?"

Hurricanekit laughed. Well, only because he wasn't wrong there. He flicked his ear when he heard the water splashing behind him stop. "Hey, who you calling annoying Raptorkit?!" said an amused voice by Lilykit, "weren't you the one who literally kept trying to bother the warriors when they were preparing for a battle? Eh!?" She ended on a mocking note, imitating the lighter gray kit.

Raptorkit, who was slightly hot with embarrassment, smiled and purred, "Yeah, I know I know. I was a few moons younger then! But hey, I am more mature than you!"

Lilykit rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the little gray kit, and then was knocked down into the water by Rainkit. Hurricanekit turned away from his siblings. He heard his mother calling him, "Hurricanekit! Come here please!" Hurricanekit nodded a goodbye to Raptorkit, who nodded back, and padded over to Snowflower.

"Hurricanekit, could you do me a quick favor and try to get your brother and sister out of the water? We might be preparing to leave to the broken tree."

Hurricanekit felt a long, pulsing shock slither down his spine. He opened his mouth to protest but Snowflower quickly cut him off, "Hurricanekit, I know that we just got here, but the cats can still hear the fighting, and nobody has come yet. We just need to face the facts that the clan might not have gone through for now."

Hurricanekit squealed, "No! We haven't given them enough time to chase them off! Dogs won't give up easily! We need to wait just a bit longer! Please, dad _has_ to be coming to get us soon!"

Without letting his mom reply, he turned away and walked into the bushes, leaving his siblings to still play in the water. He charged through bushes, hearing the faint sound of cats yowling in battle, and another slight sound of something yipping and snapping. Hurricanekit was fearfully curious, but didn't dare go and check it out.

The sound died away, leaving nothing but the calming forest ambience. Hurricanekit froze, confused. He pricked his ears, but nothing came. _Did the whole clan get chased off?! Did the dogs kill them all!? Starclan, what has happened to them!?_

Hurricanekit paced back and forth, wondering frantically of what has happened to the clan. He jumped when he heard movement coming towards his from the edge of the clan border. Hurricanekit arched his back, imagining the dogs running at him, full speed, ready to snap their jaws on any unsuspecting cat. He prepared himself to make a run for it back to his mother, but then a flash of a familiar brown pelt, struck through the bushes.

Hurricanekit jumped with joy when he realized his father charging towards him. "Dad! You're okay! We were about to lose hope, and were about to leave for the broken tree!"

Lightningspeed stopped in front of him, skidding a cloud of dirt from his paws. "Thank Starclan that you guys didn't go yet. The dogs are gone. And I came to get you guys, and take you back. See, I promised you guys You know for sure I will never break a promise." He touched his nose to Hurricanekit's muzzle, making the kit smile with happiness. Hurricanekit purred, and then Lightningspeed walked off towards the border of Riverclan with Hurricanekit trailing behind.

…**..**

The angry sound of the three cats growling, rumbled the air like thunder in a storm. The queens hissed, their back fur raising, while their kits stayed behind them.

"So, what brings so many of you Thunderclan cats this close to our border? Planning on raiding our clan?!" A dark pelted cat snarled heavily, his tail lashing to both sides and his fur raised on the back of his neck, "Well, looks like your little plan didn't work!"

"Close your jaws, apprentice. We weren't going to do such a thing as that!" Snowflower snapped, taking her eyes of the smaller cat and to the older ones, "And what kind of stupid cats bring kits to another clan for battle? We are not that stupid, even enough for your seed-sized brains." Snowflower was twitching her tail and her pelt rose. "We are not sitting by your border because we _want_ to. We went here for a reason."

The Riverclan cats began glancing at each other, silence lasting between the two opposing clan groups for a few moments, before finally one snarled, "Well then, come on! Tell us why you so happen to be sitting at our border!"

Snowflower tried her hardest to be as calm as she could, "We are not here to start a fight, or to bother your clan. We had to come here because of an emergency at our camp, and we came here to be safe. And that issue won't have_ anything to do with you._" Snowflower snapped that last sentence. She laid her ears down, swishing her tail waiting for the warriors to say something. They only stared at her, their eyes beaming with annoyance.

Snowflower began to turn away, but then a flash of fur dove towards the group, and lunged on top of one of the queens, biting her. Snowflower gasped, twisting around quickly, and then struck her claws at the attacking cat, getting him off of the queen. The queen fell to the ground surprised, and hissed aloud with major shock flashing in her eyes.

Snowflower dug her teeth into the cats neck and pinned him down to keep him still. Without another second to spare, Lightningspeed charged up from behind from the crowd, Hurricanekit trailing, and he picked up the cat by the back of their scruff, and swung his jaws, throwing the cat back across the border next to the Riverclan warriors, whose eyes were as wide as the walnuts that fell from the trees above. The angry, small apprentice attempted to stand up, slightly falling back down, but managed to reach back up on his paws, hissed angrily at his easy defeat. He shook the dirt from his pelt, and glared back at Lightningspeed, who was digging his claws into the ground like it was prey.

Lightningspeed growled as he stepped up, with Snowflower smiling happily at the sight of her mate safe and well from the fight with the dogs. "Well, what a dramatic entrance!" Lightningspeed hissed. "How _dare_ you attack our cats on our own side of the border you dung eating apprentice! Learn to hold your tongue, and stay your own ground before causing a fight!" He kept his claws unsheathed, baring his teeth angrily, "And you," he glared at the warriors, "you need to teach your clanmates the right ways of a warrior instead of standing there! _Our _business in _our_ _clan_ is _not_ any concern of _your_s!"

He flicked his tail angrily, watching as the surprised Riverclan cats open their mouths to protest, but Lightningspeed, and the queens cut them off, growling defensively, leaving no other choice, but the Riverclan cats to turn away, stalk into the bushes and off into their own territory. Once he was for sure they were gone, Lightningspeed turned his head and said, "The dogs are gone. We found a new way to attack the dogs, making them run fast away like little birds through a forest fire." He looked down at Hurricanekit and flicked his ear.

Hurricanekit purred, and sat up. '_Phew, time to go back! Hopefully nothing really bad has happened_' He felt something brush quickly against his side fur, and noticed his brother and sister come over and stand in front of him.

"Mom says she wants to talk with you. Right now." Lilykit meowed. She waved her tail to Snowflower, who was glancing at him with cold eyes. Hurricanekit shivered a bit as if the cold eyes truly turned the air he was in into a frosty wind, swiftly breezing up in down in rows with her mood. He nodded at his siblings, who looked back at him calmly, leaving to go up to his mother.

As he got up to her, she spoke quickly, "Hurricanekit," came a slight snap from her which made him hop up in shock, "you know not to just walk away whenever you feel the need to! You gave me a heart attack! I thought you went back to camp and- and," she stuttered, "those.. _monsters_ ate you! Never do that again!" She was standing on all her paws, lashing her tail, but, not with anger, but more with worry. She then lowered her head, and rubbed it against Hurricanekit's, care circling in her eyes. "Just please. Never do that again." She soothed.

Hurricanekit slowly hung his head low but protested, "Well, if it wasn't for me, you would have made us all leave for the tree, and dad wouldn't have gotten here on time." He sat himself down next to his mother, and curled his tail around himself. His mother sighed, looking around for a second, and got up to pad towards Lightningspeed who greeted her with a purr.

…..

After a few minutes passed, Snowflower waved her tail for the queens and kits to follow her back to the camp. Hurricanekit was behind her mother, in the lead of his siblings. He noticed his cousin Raptorkit trailing behind his own mother, his head held up high as if he was told that he was one day going to lead his own clan. Hurricanekit faced forward again, grinned, and he walked forward after his mother.

They reached up to the camp, with the slight scent of blood in their noses. Hurricanekit laid his ears down to his head when he caught the scent of the dogs, and the fresh, odious aroma of blood in the air. He stepped into the territory, and saw many cats, some helping each other, and even injured cats crawling to the medicine den, their tails dragging on the ground behind them. Hurricanekit padded to the medicine den, hearing a yowl for help. He flicked his ear curiously, and dashed over, hoping the cat wasn't dying, or if the cat was okay. Right when he ran in, he immediately tripped over a cats tail, making the older cat screech in shock. Hurricanekit tumbled over, smacking his back on the cave wall, making even his own tail cover his face. He took in a breath, and blew his tail away from his face, only to notice another cat was standing in front of him, staring eye to eye.

Her pelt was a smooth gray color, and her eyes were more blue than the sky itself. Hurricanekit shook his pelt and he heard the cat speak. "You, _must_ be more careful when you storm in like that, kit. You don't want to injure anyone more do you?"

Hurricanekit twisted and licked his pelt embarrassed. "Yes, Cinderpelt. Sorry."

Cinderpelt went back to a cat, adding on cobwebs to their wound. "Sit still, this will keep the blood to not flow out as fast. You need to rest here for a second while I get some more herbs for you."

"Urgh," the cat grumbled unpleased, "But it hurts so much. And.."

"Nope. You need to stay here. And I know it hurts, and it will hurt for a while. Rest, and it will feel better." Cinderpelt calmly added. The cat didn't say another word and it set its head down on soft, fuzzy moss.

Hurricanekit noticed many cats in the medicine den getting treated, and waiting to be treated. Hurricanekit lifted his tail up and asked Cinderpelt from across the den. "Hey, Cinderpelt. You need any help, I think maybe two can be better than one!"

Cinderpelt purred, "Well, Brightheart is busy at the moment with the others, maybe you could. You see that white fuzzy moss right there," she pointed with her tail to a pile of herbs and moss in the back of the den, "could you bring me that quick please?"

Hurricanekit stood proudly, "On it!" And he padded over to the pile. He grasped his jaws around the moss, but something caught his eye. He noticed something red, far, far away from the herbs, and they were stored in a hole inside the cave. Hurricanekit dropped the moss for that second, and padded over to the crimson things.

He stood up on his two hind paws, as he leaned in the hole to see what was lots of red, tiny circles on stems. They had a funny scent, and looked like red versions of blueberries. He leaned closer then felt fur zip past him, and yanked the berries by the stem, away from Hurricanekit, making his tip over and fall to his back. He stood up in shock, shaking off the dust from his fur, then peering up to gaze at the shocked, but angry eyes of Cinderpelt. He lowered himself to the ground, touching his belly to it.

Cinderpelt sighed, "You know well enough, _not_ to sneak around the medicine den, and get close to herbs you don't know." She kept ahold of the tiny fruits, leaving Hurricanekit in a twist. She spoke again, like she was rereading his mind, "These, are _not_ herbs though. They are deathberries. They are very dangerous, especially if you eat them; They are **not** to be messed with."

Hurricanekit spoke back at her, "Well, what are they doing in the medicine den, if they are so called _dangerous_? Shouldn't they be away from the clans?"

Cinderpelt replied back at him, slowly waving her tail, "I had to store them in here so we didn't lose them, because of the rat infestation we recently had. They kept coming in, and taking my herbs, making cats have to sit and wait for me to get a new batch. So, my plan was to set a specific pile of unused, unneeded, and useless plants and herbs, so the rats can take them, but what they didn't know was that these berries, were in there. So the rats took the bait, and we haven't had an infestation of rats again. But I kept them in here because I recently saw one, not too long ago here, so I needed a place to hide them. Which was where you found them. The clan knows I have them, so know need to keep it a secret."

Hurricanekit filled his head with what she explained and mewed, "Ohh, okay, now I know. Sorry, Cinderpelt. I won't do that again."

"Do what again exactly?"

Hurricanekit and Cinderpelt twisted around to find Snowflower prowling up to them, her tail held straight like a log. Cinderpelt greeted her with a nod from her head, "Oh, it was nothing much, Snowflower. It was me just telling Hurricanekit what not to do in the medicine den. He found my deathberries, and I took them away thinking he was going to eat them."

Snowflower glared at Hurricanekit, who was lowering himself to the ground once again. Snowflower kept her straight face before slowly reaching up to a smirk and purred, "Well, they are not as tasty as they look. C'mon you silly kit-" she leaned down to snatch up Hurricanekit by the scruff, him giggling at his mother as she picked him high up, "-let's get back to the nursery." She walked out of the nursery, waving her tail in farewell to Cinderpelt, and she padded up to the nursery den, where Lilykit and Rainkit were jumping about.

Lilykit pinned down Rainkit, who knocked her off by using his hind legs. They squealed at each other, making Snowflower prowl up between them, "Okay you two. Playtime is over. Why don't we settle down for a minute, then get ready for the sun to go down."

Lilykit yawned, "Yes! It has been a _long_ day today. So long, it felt like a whole moon!" Rainkit nodded his agreement.

Snowflower, with a smile, set herself on a soft piece of moss, softly curling her tail around her three kits, a sweet purr rising in her throat. Their heads set down, eyes closing, and the dreams now shadowing their dark minds.


	6. Chapter 4

Slowly opening his eyes; finally waking up from the harsh, busy, tiring night; Hurricanekit stretched out his paws, arching his back in as he let out a tiny yawn. He stretched out his back leg and stood up after, then turned and noticed that his brother and sister were already awake, jumping about in the den, bounding over and above each other as they tackled to the ground playfully. The tip of his tail flicked up a bit as he noticed they were playing a similar game that they played before, his attention finally being grabbed quickly, he blinked brightly.

He spotted Lilykit turning to look at him with ambition and excitement in her eyes and she called out, "Hey Hurricanekit! We're training up-" she lashed her tail to the sides and crouched down in a defensive position, "-so if those dung breathed dogs come back again, we are prepared!" She knew what Hurricanekit was gonna ask so she waved her tail for him to come over, "- you can join along if you like. It's Clan vs. Mutts!" She stood up tall, her tail pointed up, and held her head high but her eyes darted to the side to sneer at her other brother who laid still on the ground, lashing his tail, " and I'm the leader of the clan! Lilystar the great!"

Hurricanekit flinched a bit as he heard the annoyed snarl come from his brother Rainkit as his tail kept waving off to both sides with ease, "What!? You the leader!? Unfair, Lilykit, you are always the one to be the leader! Who said you should be anyways!?" He was laying on his side the whole time, pushing up to get off the ground, his eyes burning with annoyance.

Lilykit made her snarky reply, "I did." The white kit held up her head again, making harsh eye contact with her brother, "And who here ever said that you were never leader!? You are literally the leader all the time, and then you end up complaining if you lose or better yet, don't end up being the leader at all! It's time we actually have a _brave, smart, pretty, and awesome_ leader to lead the clan to its victory!" Without a warning Rainkit launched up in the air, pouncing on top of Lilykit, and pinning her tight to the ground. His paws held close to her cheek, her reopening her eyes to angrily glare at the gray kit. She accepted the challenge and began to kick Rainkit off with her hind legs, throwing him off herself, giving her the chance to jump at him and bite at his ear. They kept attacking with Hurricanekit standing by not moving or speaking, just still. As the two slowed their fight down; ending it with Lilykit standing over Rainkit, her single paw over his face; it all degraded down to babbling, arguing back and forth at each other.

Hurricanekit sighed with annoyance, his eyes rolling then jumped in saying, "Maybe, what about me? I've never been leader before. And I never cared who is. So maybe at least give me a shot at it since you guys have to be _immature_ about it." Hurricanekit placed a paw forward, realizing that saying it that way might make the two siblings ignore him to snap back.

The two stopped, looked at Hurricanekit, and in unison, hissed out, "No!" Then they went back to their fighting, paws flying, biting, and kicking.

Called it.

_"How about I pick-"_ Snowflower came up from behind, her eyes warm and calming, "-you must respect who is leader you two," the white pelted cat meowed, "because one day, if we ever get a new leader, you must not interfere and argue because you believe you or someone else is the true, better leader. You may also not like the pick and disagree with the new leader, but you must still always hope for the best for them, no matter who they are." She paused and scanned her eyes around at the three kits, "Now, since Hurricanekit has made a good point, why not let him lead. He seems like he would get a good try at it, so just see how he does. Okay?" She turned around and stalked away, leaving Lilykit and Rainkit with disappointment and them gaping their mouths open to protest but she cut them off by flinging her tail in the air, "-and remember. Play nice. If I see you guys harming each other, or arguing, I will come back." She twisted around to walk away again, not saying a word.

As they watched their mother leave, Hurricanekit faced the siblings again, seeing their faces change to cold, icy glares. He swallowed, and slightly made a nervous laugh, feeling a bit hot to the face. His feared smile fell flat along with his ears, and lowered his tail. He slowly started off after another swallow, "So, what-"

"We are gonna just take a small break for a minute." Lilykit slowly cut in. She got off of Rainkit, him pulling himself off the ground, shaking his pelt, and looking at Hurricanekit for a split second, then to Lilykit with agreement, his face still showing the tiredness from the quarrel. They turned and walked away, out of the den leaving Hurricanekit by himself, to scrape his claws angrily at the ground.

He looked down at his paws, anger building up in himself, staring at them blankly. _'Holy Starclan can they just once respect me! Would feel good if at least one cat will!'_ He kept his eyes placed on his tiny black paws, enough to notice them slowly changing their form, looking as if he was becoming taller. He sighed, feeling a bit light headed. _'Maybe I should lie down a bit until they come back from their so called break.' _He though to himself, but when he felt the need to move away from the spot, his body stayed frozen where it was. Confusion welled up within Hurricanekit, him tilting his head slightly to the side, looking at his paws once again to noticed them still changing form, this time looking bigger and stronger. As much as he liked seeing himself like that, it started to make him wonder what, why, and how he was seeing himself change in such a strange way.

Then with a painful jolt up his spine, it took his breath away, his vision around him going away, turning black as he continued to stare down at his muscular paws, his body feeling like it was rising. He gasped and choked a bit as he noticed in his vision, he was as tall as a normal warrior; more empowering, fierce looking. His mind began to race with fear as he now was in a dream like stance. The black around him faded away, and turned out to be a scene of him standing on top of a giant gray rock, with a crowd of cheering cats below him. He panted slowly, noticing he was no longer in the nursery with his mother, feeling shock pulse through his veins as his vision lasted, hearing the chants of cats below him, him standing tall on the rock. He felt powerful, he felt strong, he felt brave. He began to shake, but his hallucination showed no such thing of fear. He stepped forward, viewing the cats below him. Not a single cat he knew. They all were different and unknown.

Hurricanekit kept watching to see what happens next, watching as his form moved forward on the rock. _'T-this isn't Thunderclan! Why are these cats cheering for me? Who are they, w-what is this?'_

He saw his vision shift with a flash of white, the kit forcing his dry eyes shut, feeling their stinking pain, and another jolt crawled up his back making him itch with pain. After the pain made it's sudden pause again, he peeked open his eyes again, them quickly opening up wide to realized he wasn't on the rock again, but was now within the crowd of the cats. Shocked horror got to him more, making the kit almost weep out at his worry of what he was witnessing.

He finally was free from his body being stuck and was able to move, him looking around in the hallucination at the cats surrounding him. He began to shout out in the middle of the crowd,_ "What's going on? Where am I?"_ Complete silence as the cats didn't answer him, but they just kept on cheering. He panted a bit with more yowls for help, but realizing it was no use, nothing was hearing his calls. He glanced down at his paws again, but this time noticed that he no longer had his huge muscular yet recognizable black legs. He was gray. He was shocked to finally catch up and realized he was viewing in another cats eyes.

Hurricanekit then catching up again, noticing how the cats were cheering like they were before when he was on the rock. But now since he was on the ground, there was one other thought that came to his mind. With a heavy breath, slowly, fear stunning his mind like a bolt of lightning, looked up above him, seeing no other than a cat standing proudly on the rock. The cat had the most electric, sky blue eyes that shone very bright as if it was putting the sky up for a challenge. Hurricanekit's jaw fell and his heart stopped as he realized who that cat might just be.

_I-is that cat me?_

_Me?!_

_But how!?_

The cheering felt as if it got louder, and louder, Hurricanekit's ears rang and he spun around, circles and circles of cats blurred and surrounded his whole vision, the world started spinning too fast as his future self stood up, staring down at them with bravery in his eyes, enough to pierce Hurricanekit's skin like a viper, gaining the attention it needed and stars forming around.

Hurricanekit squirmed more and more and once he felt something stab at him one more time, he launched up and let out a loud yell that jolted him awake from the hallucination, the vision hurriedly faded away from him as if nothing has happened, leaving the kit to pant rapidly.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing?! Hello!? Earth to Hurricanekit!? What is wrong with you, we've been trying to get your attention for a minute now!" Lilykit hissed in front of him.

Hurricanekit spun dizzily, trying to figure out where he was. The visions were gone, he was no longer on the rock, no longer in the crowds. He was in the nursery, home in Thunderclan. He finally had a clear view of his siblings, seeing them both staring at him like he had three heads. "What happened, where am I?" Hurricanekit whispered, losing his breath a bit as his eyes flickered tiredly.

Rainkit rolled his eyes, "Uhh, duh. You're in the nursery! Remember?" The gray kit stepped forward, "We had to take a small break, and we're back now? Come on, Hurricanekit, you couldn't have lost your mind that quickly."

"I _think_ he already did a _long_ time ago." Lilykit mumbled.

Hurricanekit squinted his eyes and snapped out, till feeling drained, "Sorry! I-" the small kit stuttered out, so confused on what to say to them, knowing they wouldn't understand what he just saw, "I-I was just daydreaming that's all, and forgot what was going on! It.. I just got worn out a bit, y'know.." He finished off quietly. He didn't feel the need to tell them what he saw truthfully, or to even argue with them to be exact. After all, it must have just been nothing anyways. Not that important. Maybe his imagination was bored and trying to create something up in his mind. But secretly deep down, he felt like a connection to them, maybe needing to hold on to those thoughts sometime in the future, but unsure as to why or how that will work.

Lilykit stepped back and snorted, "Oh fine. Whatever, you'll get over it soon enough." She took a quick glance at Rainkit, then slowly looked back at Hurricanekit. "Well after all, you can get over it _quite_ quickly cause that game we were playing just before.. Well, we can start right _now_!-" and at that very second, she launched like a fox at Hurricanekit, not even giving him the ability to process what just happened, and slamming him over onto the ground, taking his breath away in shock. He struggled under her paws, but she pushed down harder to keep him pinned down, bending down and whispering in his ear, "- oh and one more thing, _Sr. _Hurricane_Star_... We're, the dogs."

Hurricanekit hissed angrily, and threw her off with a swing from his front paws, making her tip over in surprise. Hurricanekit got off the ground with ease, shook his pelt, and glared down at her as she rubbed her head with her paw, trying to pull herself up. In a flash, Rainkit slammed down into Hurricanekit's side, making him skid sideways and fall to the ground again. He squeaked in shock and jumped back up to his standing position snarling angrily.

"Rainkit what are you doing!? Didn't you want to be the warrior to fight off the so called _dog_ like you complained about before?!"

Rainkit replied with a huff, smirking, "And don't you have ears, tiny? She said we _we're_ the dogs-" he stepped forward, crouching down in a fight position, shaking his rear as he began to mock his brother, "and what's the use of a _warrior_ if we have such a '_brave leader'_ to handle them off himself!" Hurricanekit jumped at Rainkit after he got off the ground, and pinned him down. Rainkit yowled, "Challenge accepted!" And he unsheathed his claws, slicing at Hurricanekit's left side.

Hurricanekit paused, frozen. "What in the…?!" he snapped with bitter anger, and jumped off of Rainkit, "What do you think your doing, using your claws! Remember what mom said? No hurting each other!" Hurricanekit let out an agitated huff of annoyance, "I'm beginning to think it's actually _you_ two who are losing _your_ minds too quickly!" He lashed his tail, lifting and cupping his paw underneath the small scrape mark Rainkit left on his side, before glaring back at the two siblings, his pupils sharp.

Rainkit stomped and scowled back, "Well that's cause dogs don't listen to petty rules like that! We use our teeth and dull claws whenever we want, cause that's what us dogs do!" He launched back over to Hurricanekit with a flash, nipping his ear; his tiny razor teeth pinching down with a light force but enough to cause discomfort to the younger brother. Hurricanekit lashed angrily, twisting and turning to throw off Rainkit, but the gray kit held his grip. Off to the side, once Lilykit was finished rubbing her ear, she crouched down and jumped at Hurricanekit beside Rainkit, the two ganging up on him. Hurricanekit finally felt a snap, and began to snarl angrily, power and anger building up in him as if he formed into his hallucination again.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" He lashed out and cavorted up, having enough force to throw Rainkit off like a droplet of rain on the edge of a leaf. Hurricanekit got the chance and spun around, grasping at Rainkit's neck with his jaws, spinning around with him, and finally tossing him at Lilykit, who was knocked down upon impact. Rainkit stumbled on top of Lilykit, her squeaking with high confusion and shock. Hurricanekit panted, and puffed up his tail, waiting for his siblings to just turn around and claw him. But with that moment, he slightly lowered his neck fur, feeling as if he might have just gone off too harshly. But before he could open his jaws an inch, his first thought was guessed correctly.

Rainkit bounded up and knocked Hurricanekit over, while Lilykit followed along and attempted to bite him. Hurricanekit shook around, not wanting to deal with the two kits anymore. He felt it was useless anyhow, and they would just continue to roughhouse no matter what he would do or say. So with one more small kick to them, Hurricanekit quickly turned to the exit of the nursery and dashed on outside, small bits of dirt flinging backwards with every stride. Rainkit and Lilykit were left behind slightly, taking in the small dusty air before they chased him from behind, and out of the den. As they did so, the two were shouting out insults behind him, but he cut their words out, and continued to run forward and out in the center of the camp. He scanned for a split second before he spotted a den that seemed to have two older grown cats in it. He realized that maybe they could stop them from following him, so he took his chance and went towards that exact den, still feeling his siblings presence from far behind.

The second he got into said den, he attempted to skid to a halt but ran face forward into one of the cats in the den, falling down to the ground with a slight thud. He breathed out, feeling slightly worn from the exercise, standing up on his four paws and shook his pelt, glancing up to notice that he wasn't in any simple warriors den, or any simple den for that matter. He just ran straight into the leaders den, along with the fact that he realized that he ran straight into his own leader, who would be the last cat he would wanna run into. His breath was taken away suddenly, making him lower himself when he saw the leader's eyes cross into his.

The flame pelted tom swished his tail slowly, purring, "Well, what kind of trouble you kits getting into now?" Right after, Lilykit and Rainkit finally charged in, but stopped dead in their tracks when they realized what den they have just ran into. They stood there in silence, and glanced at each other and were about to slowly turn away out and scatter off but Firestar lifted up his tail and spoke, "No, stay. What's going on?" Lilykit and Rainkit had no other choice, and scooted up beside Hurricanekit, glaring forward.

"We were just, eh, having a little fun.. playing…." Rainkit stopped.

"Tag." Lilykit quickly put in, keeping her volume down, "We were playing a fun game of tag."

Hurricanekit puffed, and rolled his eyes. A small smirk formed on his face, '_Heh, no way Firestar would believe that, especially upon seeing how aggressive then guilty they looked when they entered in here!_'

"Okay, well make sure to watch where you guys are going, and play safe and nicely." Firestar meowed.

Shock pursued its way through Hurricanekit's spine, his smirk faded to an unamused expression.

"We will!" Lilykit squeaked, "Come on, Hurricanekit," she grumbled between her teeth, slightly nudging him with her paw, "Let's go play.. tag.. Somewhere else now." Hurricanekit's jaw dropped, but turned to see nothing in Firestar's eyes, which urged him to just go along with it. He sighed and followed along with his siblings. Once they were outside, Lilykit sighed, "Phew, that was close! He might have kicked our tails for nothing-!"

Hurricanekit twisted around and lowly growled out to his siblings, "Oh come on, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing, so maybe that's what you would have deserved! Not cool to lie like that, especially since all you wanted to really do what chase and attack me over a simple game!" He sighed out angrily, "If you guys wish to grow up and become warriors, as do I aswell, we shouldn't behave like hairballed freaks!"

Lilykit and Rainkit exchanged glances, Lilykit cutting in, "Well maybe you should understand if we told the truth, Firestar might get mad at all of us, so don't put it out on only us two. You wanted to play just as much as we did, so that's what we did! Don't get sensitive for what happens in a game if that's what is _supposed_ to happen in the game. And don't call us hairballed freaks, cause I can easily snap back and call you a… uh... a dung eating, kittypet brained rat!" Lilykit growled and slowly began to walk off with Rainkit following behind.

Hurricanekit hissed behind his shoulder in a livid manner, fluffing his tail at their remark and continued into the nursery. As he walked in, he caught a glance at his mother, who seemed to have her eyes on him with a questioning look. He walked over to her, and sat down.

"What's wrong, Hurricanekit? Is everything okay?.." She paused and frowned, "Are your siblings behaving themselves?"

Hurricanekit sighed, "No. They chased me through the camp, trying to attack me while we played a game. They had their claws unsheathed too! Then chased me into Firestar's den, and lied to him by telling them we were playing tag, but what they were really doing was trying to just.. hurt me! I just want them to treat me normally." He looked down at his paws, but Snowflower's tail lifted his head back up.

"Hurricanekit, they do care about you. They really do. That's just how all young siblings are to each other. But they just need to learn how to grow up from trying to be better than you. They are a little older than you, so of course they are going to act challenging.." she looked up to spot the two kits coming in the den, quietly continuing to her youngest kit, "and they need to not do that. But they just are being rude for now and they will grow out of it." She waved her tail for the two to come to her. "I will have a chat with them about this issue right now. You can go on and play with another kit if you like."

Hurricanekit purred a relieved thank you to his mother, and prowled away as his siblings came from behind him, and from him hearing in the distance, Snowflower began to talk to them. Hurricanekit, still feeling lightly satisfied, kept walking and looked around the den, but no sight of his cousin he met a bit back. Maybe he was up to hang out! For sure it shouldn't hurt to try, right? Hurricanekit decided to leave the den to search more for the gray kit but stopped and stood out in the sunny, but cloudy day. The nice touch of the sun, warming his back felt very satisfying and peaceful, him embracing it. The small kit fluffed his little coat, the fuzzes fluffing and waving in the light wind. The kit turned his head quickly and spotted Firestar coming up to him at that second. He flinched a bit when he heard the leader's voice call his name.

"Hurricanekit?" The kit faced the larger cat, steadily standing back up. The leader purred, "Sorry for surprising you. I guess that tag game with your siblings got you a bit jumpy, hmm?" Hurricanekit attempted to reply, but the leader spoke first, "Don't worry, many of us have troubles with siblings, and usually feels like we are the oldest of the group, and having to pull them out of their antics and lies!" He smiled but left Hurricanekit in a daze.

_'Lies? Did he know they lied to him?'_ The Siamese kit thought quietly. "How did you know it was not really what happened?" Hurricanekit meowed out, waving his tail in curiosity.

Firestar replied back with amusement in his voice, "A cat didn't get its extraordinary hearing for nothing." He smiled, "You three were just outside my den still when I heard the little quarrel between all of you."

Hurricanekit grinned, letting out a small purr and looked up at his tall leader standing over him, Firestar continued to speak first, "No need, nobody is in trouble. I just decided to walk around a bit and possibly stop by to talk to you, but hopefully you have a, well, better day today." After that, Firestar then strode passed Hurricanekit who kept a smile upon his face. Firestar walked a little while before meeting up with his deputy, waving his tail. Hurricanekit then turned his head to the side, his mind now just pinging with the previous thought he had, remembering why he went outside in the first place; to find his cousin.

He got up, keeping his happy mood, "Raptorkit!" he called out. Nothing. So he roamed around the territory looking for his cousin, trotting beside dens and bushes, but still no sight of him.

"Raptorkit?" He squeezed his head under a bush that he came upon, but still no sight of the fuzzy gray kitten. Hurricanekit took his head out of the bush, confusion hitting him like a stone. Where is he? His ears flicked up at a sound that so happened to be beside him, a few fox lengths away. He smiled, ambition welling up in him. He twisted around quickly ready to pounce on the unexpecting kit. "I got you now, Raptorkit!" But at that last second his smile disappeared when he didn't see that was his cousin, but another random cat.

He sighed. '_Well time to keep looking_.' He got up, and started to take a few steps forward, but froze where he was, just to take one more glance at the cat who he ran into by accident first. It was a brown tom. One with simple, plain designs, but what stood out the most was his yellow eyes. Eyes that shone like the sun, bright and luminescent. But they had a strange mixture of darkness in there, as if secrets were being held captive in his thoughts.

Hurricanekit kept his eyes on the cat, but slightly shrugged. It might have not been anything, just another part of his imagination creating another thought or scenario, but the sound of crashing and fluttering leaves of the bush beside him, made his pop back to reality, realizing that the cat had disappeared from sight. Hurricanekit yowled, "Wha- hey?" How strange? That cat was leaving without telling anyone! What became more suspicious to him was the fact that the toms eyes had those said mixtures of secret fears and flustering anger in them, and how quickly and so suddenly he ran out of the territory like a rabbit with a pack of hounds on its tail. Hurricanekit's curiosity got the best of him.

I guess Raptorkit will have to wait. He thought. Hurricanekit changed his direction, and prowled out of the camp, following the tracks of the warrior and out of the territory. Hurricanekit panted with every stride, it feeling more heavy with every breath as he realized he was travelling farther and farther from camp, knowing very well that kits are to not go as far as this from the camp. But in the same the same thought, he sure was one curious kit. He began to run. Faster and faster like he was a fox, bounding through proudly between the shrubs, joyous and carefree of the world.

_'Wow!' _He thought._ 'How wonderful! I've never truly been this far outside of the camp before_.'

He skipped around, grinning as he got farther from the camp. The fresh air of the sun's rays, glaring down at him, and the sky touching trees, standing tall around him like the shadows of ghosts. He lifted his nose, feeling the warmth from the sun, beaming down to the planet. He giggled, and began to walk farther. It's so… free! There is so much to explore here! He looked up, catching a glance of a fallen leaf, fluttering down from above. Forgetting the reason he was out in the forest in the first place, Hurricanekit crouched down, slowly moving forward. He sat still, as he saw the leaf get closer, and closer to the ground. Once it got close enough, he gave his shoulders a quick little shake for a split heartbeat, and he launched forward in the air. His claws grasped the leaf, and with him landing on his paws, pinned the leaf as if it was an ordinary fresh caught mouse. '_Yes! Stay down you leaf!'_ He proudly began to play with the leaf, tossing it around, high through the air, and beating it rapidly with his two front paws. The leaf kept floating with the wind, Hurricanekit thinking up of a fun new way to play with it, which was to hit it as much as he can to keep it off the ground for as long as he could try.

Hurricanekit kept his smile, and once he hit the leaf only one more ti- _"SCREECHH!"_

He froze.

He froze where he was, floating in mid air, his eyes dilated. The heart began beating.

Beating like wings; the wings of a falling bird.

A shocked tense feeling caught his attention, then within seconds, he fell down to the dirt on his right side with a harsh _thud_. He released a pained groan, seeing nothing but darkness in his vision, only leaving him to simply open his eyes at a slow pace, watching the leaf he was playing with, slowly and softly swivel back down to the dirt alongside him.

Hurricanekit sighed with confusion as he struggled up, pushing himself to stand up back on his four legs, and shook his head to relieve it from the dirt it now was covered in. Once he got on all his paws, he shot his head up, looking back and forth trying to figure out what and where that sound was and who made it; then the first thing that came up to his head, was the cat he was meant to follow in the first place. Oh no.

_'Oh no no. Mouse dung!'_

Another similar sound repeated itself making Hurricanekit stand stiff, the fur on his back rise up. He slowly moved his ear in the direction he heard the sound come from, and flicked up his ears. He proudly stood tall for a few seconds, and then went straight into a dash forward, not thinking at all to what in the name of Starclan he was doing, not even himself knows; following where his scenting told him.

As he kept running, he found himself deeper in the forest, far from his clan home, his mind flustered at where and what was happening. Paws heavy, legs tired, Hurricanekit still kept his fast pace forward, his brain still trying to process the reasoning behind just jetting out like he did.

Another scent filtered the air, reaching into Hurricanekit's nose, which made him slowly come to a skittering stop. Bewildered, he paused in the center of the many giant, pine smelling trees. The strange scent that he knew of so vaguely, strangely blended in, but yet still interfered with the normal sweet, flowery scent of the forest. Hurricanekit lifted his nose, tasting the off, strange, odd smell of something familiar, but he couldn't put his paw on it. He took another whiff of it, and then his memory opened up.

He smelled this before. That's right! He thought, this is a scent that I had when we came back to the camp after the dogs attacked! But… this is not just... a simple animal scent.

Finally remembering the scent, It smells like _blood_.


End file.
